The right person for you
by Bingbang2421
Summary: Reapers worried that he might not be the right person for Lena Horrible summary First fanfic so I might not do that good
1. chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfic

All I have to say is that I'm a fan of reaper and tracer I hope you guy enjoy is story and ty for reading 

Ps Gabriel has returned to overwatch and Lena and him are dating

Chapter 1 

**Jealousy**

The reaper wasn't one for emotions. Hell the only emotion he shows is hate and the want for death,but as Reaper stands there in the darkness and watched Lena talk to a new male agent he can't help but feel a burning sensation in his chest. No one knows hes there as reape stares daggers the agent. The agent has just joined overwatch and he operates under the sniper squad. Gabriel chuckled and murmured pathetic. The agents name is James and he looks like a man that every woman would want. Gabriel frowned maybe even Lena . The reapers thoughts are interrupted by Lena giggle. Gabriel sighed sadly, maybe his Lena is falling for this handsome sniper. Gabriel wouldn't blame her he looks like a walking courpse and he always hides behind a demonic mask. Gabriel decides maybe hiding enough so he slowly crawls his way out of the darken part of the hallway and walks to where Lena and James are. They both stop talking and Lena turns to him and gives him a happy loving smile while. While James raises his eyebrows at the reaper. Lena turns to James and says James this Gabriel and Gabriel this is James. The two men put there hands out and shaking and it's taking all of reaper will power to not break this mans hand. Once they release hands Gabriel watches as the man turns his direction away from him and looks right back at Lena. Gabriel frowns at this. Nothing is said for a few moments before James says well Lena I must go now for training maybe later we can hang out and talk. The reaper now angrily crushes his hands together and thinks is this man asking his women on a date. Lena looking at Gabriel looking piss says of course luv see ya late. James waves bye and leaves. Gabriel eyes are burning into the mans back as he leaves. Lena turns to him with a worried expressions ands ask what's wrong. Gabriel looks at her and murmurs nothing. Lena sighs and turns Gabriel to her and takes off his mask. She takes a look at his appearance, brown hazel eyes that turn bloodish red when he gets mad, pale Greyson face, and his trademark mustache is gone. Gabriel looks at her with a blank expression then Lena gets on her tippy toes and kisses him. The kiss lasts for 30 secs as they both need air. Lena ask love are you worried that I'm going to fall in love with James. Gabriel gives her a surprised expressions and wonders how did she know. Lena giggles and says love even with that mask on I can read you like a book. Gabriel chuckles nervously and says quietly with a raspy voice yes. Lena giggles and says don't worry love your the only one for me. The two go in to a soft hug and Gabriel silently worried I hope so

 **Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the feedback and tips and I hope to to do better now here is chapter 2**

As night rolls around every overwatch agents goes to their to there room to sleep reaper hugs Lena goodnight and goes to his room. 

Gabriel wasn't much of a sleeper so he walks over to his desk in the corner of his room and sits in his giant black chair. The stillness and quiet of the room makes Gabriel gives out a soft raspy sigh and thinks. "How did Lena ever fall for me". 

When he was back in blackwatch he wasn't that special. Just only a simple boring commander. While Lena was a pilot. He remembered when the plane went done, when Winston made the accelerator for her, all the the hanging out Lena and him did. Then for some odd reason they kissed. That day forward Gabriel knew he loved her. He also remembered Lena look of betrayal when he told her about his plans to...

Reapers thoughts are interrupted by his phone going off. He frowns and reaches in to his coat pocket to see that Winston has sent him a reminder that there is a mission tomorrow. He then puts his phone on his desk get up and goes over to his bed. He then remove his masks and pulls down his hood and falls right into bed. 

Next day Gabriel get out off bed pulls his hood back up put his mask and walks out of his room. As reaper is waking down the he sees Lena blink up to him and kisses very wildly on his mask. Gabriel chuckles and holds her and asks " what are you doing ?" Lena giggles and says "loving you"

Gabriel laughs and says" mmmmm love you too "

 **Ik it's short and it's not that good but I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reaper is patrolling around the area looking for any talon soldiers. His other teammates include rein, James, Hana, Lena , and mercy. They all decided split up in pairs of two.

The pair included :

Reaper and dva

Rein and mercy

Lena and James

Gabriel was infuriated with idea for his Lena and this sniper to be a pair. Reaper decided to think more of this later because he had a mission to finish. Plus it was kinda of hard to think about because dva wouldn't shut up. 

Lena and James are talking while sitting on top of a building waiting for anything new to happen

James turns to look at Lena with a dazzling smile and says "what was with that reaper dude the other day". Lena looks at him raised eyebrows" what luv she asked with confusion" he then says well he seems overprotected for you.

Lena then retorts back " no he just loves me".

Jame starts chuckling says "sure" and aims through his sniper looking for any target before he spots something. Behind Lena and screams watch out.

Rein and mercy haven't said much. Well only conversation they've had is retirement and health. They continue walking through the alley ways when James screams through the his headsets "about 10 talon soldiers on this roof.

The two of them look at each other with worried expression. They both run to the roof when 2 giant talon vehicles stop 100 feet in front of them.

30 talon soldiers pile out in superhuman speed and luckily Reinhardt at the last moment pops up his shield to have bullets bounce of it

Reaper and dva are surveying a empty building when mercy yells through her headset and screams " it's a trap ". Gabriel and Hana then hear loud bullet sounds in the background when the mic cuts off.

The reaper looks at dva and says "we got to get outside and help them". Dva replies "roger".

They both start running to the giant doors when a giant black and red Mexico lands right in front of them. It them smacks Gabriel into boxes and dva starts shooting at dva.

Reapers groans in pain and looks up to get a good look at the mec. This mec can easily overpower dvas mech.

It consists of two mini guns on its back,taller the hog,Winston, and rein staked up on each other, and its was fast.

The mec is swatted dva away and went right for him.

Gabriel glares at the mec and he screams with a booming voice " I don't have time for this, I have a women to save".

Gabriel swifly with such accuarcy that would even best mcrees shots the driver of the me. Reaper then laughs darkly as he sees the talon soldier stop moving.

Hana looks and the reaper and only says " wow "

Reaper then looks at her says " lets go"

Lena is blinking around rapidly and dodging all talons bullets while James is in the back shooting with his sniper. The shots that he was hitting would even impress widow maker. Lena I was about to shoot a talon soldier when he turns around with speed not even a human can match shoots her with a stun gun. Lena with a surprised expression falls of the building.

James goes into action shoots the talon soldier in the head and jumps off the building.

Reinhardt throws his firesrike and with mercys touch of damage boost killed 5 talon soldiers. Rein laughs happily and with a booming voice " hahahaahhaha is that all you got i can do this all day ". Mercy shakes her head and replies "well counting all the bullets in your armour and you complaining about your back and cramps the yeah sure " Mercy and rein both look up to see Gabriel fall on the rest of the talon soldiers and uses his signature move death blossom.

Reinhardt gives out a roar of victory and exclaims "for justice my friends haahahaahhaa."

Reapers worridly looks around in the group to see not see James or Lena. "Where Lena " Gabriel exclaims worridly.

All of them hear James exclaim" nooooo" an look to the building see Lena falling off. Reapers roars out in surprise and sprints as fast as he can towards. He was so close to her when a damn car hit him. Reaper groaned through the pain and yells "noooo ", but lucky James catches her and uses his zip line to carefully land. Eveyone breathes in a sigh of relief. Reaper through the pain of getting hit by a car run towards Lena.

He grabs her by the hand and asks in an angered voice "what the hell happened"

James replies in annoyance " she was hit by a taser gun fell of the building luckily I was able to catch her or she would've been dead."

Gabriel stops and lets go of her hand" James saved her, he didn't. What kinda of man is not even able to save his own girl.


End file.
